Becoming the best shinobi
by yobjae
Summary: Set after Naruto fails to retrieve Susuke, Naruto attempts to change his way to become a shinobi that all will fear, with the help of a certain sand nin


This fic takes place after Naruto fails to retrieve Susuke.

General POV

It was the day that Naruto had left the hospital and when Sakura decided to become the apprentice of Tsunade. Susuke had finally gone off to Orochimaru for power to defeat his brother Uchiha Itachi. The past was no more and a near future await the trio from team 7. Kakashi had failed in his assignment of protecting and guiding Susuke.

The mission undertaken by the team of genin lead by the newly promoted chunnin Shikamaru had also failed. Those involved would reflect on the days events and wonder if only things had not turned out as they did.

Naruto POV

Lying in the hospital was the depression for him. He had a visit from Sakara his true love but yet the look in her eyes were ripping his heart away. He knew that she has her heart set on Susuke even though she could clearly see the leaf head protector cut through in the middle. He had broken his promise and failed in his retrieval of Susuke though he gave his nice guy pose. It was time to shred his childish behaviour and become a shinobi. He remembered what Haku had told him and decided that it was time to become a real ninja, and it was time to get over his love of Sakura and begin aknew. It was time he got his first kill. He needed to destroy his heart and get revenge on his 'brother'.

Kankurou POV

That Kiba guy and his stupid dog. Not really grateful were they. That dog boy. He had saved them from deaths but now he had nothing to do. It was a village that was under repairs. He looked through the village of Konoha and saw that it was indeed a perfect place to live in. The Sand village was blistering hot and burned away your soul, constantly nagging at your sanity. To top it off, to have Garra as your brother was enough to scare that shit out of anybody. As he strolled towards the Hokage tower, he noticed the looks of the villages, there were bitter and the fact that he had a sand forehead protector around his head made him stand out. He had a hand on his pocket getting ready for any hostility. But he looked warily at all of them. He was a guest of this village and was sent by the newly promoted Kazekage, his former sensei Baki as a peace offering to the leaf village. He took his hand out of his pocket and was preparing to make a run for it.

But to his surprise Naruto appears out of no where and drags him away. The look the villages give Naruto is even worse then what he had just received. He was curious about what was going to happen. Struggling to get free of the grip of Naruto's, he finds that they are in the forest where his brother had fought the blond. He was curious and intrigued by the Naruto's action

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" I asked. I look at the blond, but yet I sense of foreboding that will happen. Silence, he refuses to answer. I begin to sweatdrop and grab the puppets around my back. Suddenly I sense red chakra emulating from him, the evil feeling and dread engulf my body and senses. He steps towards my and I look into his eyes, the were crimson red. That's no good. Panicking I take a step back, but I feel frozen on the spot. The killing intent in his eyes were bloodthirsty. I had felt this constantly in Gaara but it was far more intense than his was. He was beginning to change shape, it looked like the outline of a fox with nine tailes but I felt I was going insane. I was glued to the spot. He isn't going to do that is he, I thought desperately. No, no argh, WTF, why, mmmy body, my life, whats happening...

Naruto POV

He escaped out of the hospital in search of the appropriate victim, but none were forthcoming as yet. The look of disgust and fear in eyes of the villages continue to eat away at me but then again he would pay them back. Yes, the container of the Kyuubi was readying himself for his revenge on everybody, Susuke, the leaf village and everyone who has crossed his path. But he would bide his time, and when Konoha leaves itself vulnerable he would strike without mercy on its inhabitants. He had gone through it all whilst he laid in the hospital, recovering from the attacks from the one who he had thought of as a brother, comrade. This bitterness would never leave him.

At that time he decided to harden his heart, tried but failed to remove any emotion or feeling he had for anything or anyone. Iruka sensei was the only one who had ever supported him, acknowledge him. His conflicting emotions were beginning to have a toll on him. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Kankurou, the puppet master was surrounded by the villagers. He climbed the nearest tree to get a better look.

This is a fantastic opportunity he thought to himself, and quickly pushed chakra into his legs and sped off towards his target. With a swift swoop he dragged Kankurou out of the grasps of the villages and makes haste to the forest.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this" asked Kankurou. I began to ponder his words but I felt that I was out of control and began to fight the inner demon inside of me. The feeling was similar to the time when I had fought Susuke at the waterfall. The chakra was taking a shape of a fox and began to engulf the sand nin. He screamed but finally submitted and collapsed onto the ground.

I begin to scream myself I could he pupils of my eyes contracting and the red chakra from the fox began to enter the sockets of my eyes. The pain was immense but finally I collapsed myself and finally darkness took me.

Temari POV

Listening to the father of Shikamaru lecturing him was making her sick. The pathetic weakling who at the time of their fight, she had thought of highly of was nothing more than a coward.

With disgust she left the hospital to get some fresh air, her fan bulging out. She decided to find her siblings and began breeze through the village of the leaf.

As she turned towards the forest she saw the person she didn't want to see, Naruto, the one who had defeated her abnormally strong brother, but to her surprise and dismay the body of her other brother laid motionless. Both their bodies were stained with their blood, the stench engulfing her senses and tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
